


Happiness

by tzxmus



Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but just for a bit, insecure sakusa kiyoomi, it's just fluff, nothing else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus
Summary: They're in love.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318
Kudos: 53





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write summaries or tags, the titles make no sense... oop rip.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, tall and confident, was never the type to hesitate. If he didn't like something, he would say he didn't like it, change it or move on. There was no use wasting his breath on uncontrollable accidents, and he often avoided situations where he was placed into vulnerable situations.

So, maybe, giving his heart to someone he fully knew could break it wasn't his more logical plans, but he couldn't bring himself to call it stupid either.

Not when Miya Atsumu tugged the night owl into his arms, locking Kiyoomi down whenever he slid under the covers at random hours of the night. His breath hot against Kiyoomi's cheek, his body relaxing against Kiyoomi as he adjusted himself instinctively to rest his head on Kiyoomi's shoulder.

Kiyoomi once complained that these arms were too hot; it was too difficult to sleep with the extra weight hanging onto him. And Atsumu, despite his complaints earlier, instantly pulled away to his side of the mattress. When he asked if it was alright, wrapped by a pair of arms on the couch, Atsumu laughed and shrugged, "You love me, right, Omi?"

Kiyoomi's face flushed without answering, burying his face into the crook of Atsumu's neck, "Then, I don't really mind. I'm not going to be angry at you for having boundaries."

Ah, it was always Kiyoomi first in Atsumu's mind, wasn't it? Never once crossing the lines Kiyoomi set, he simply eased the line back by offering Kiyoomi an outlet.

The outstretched hands, the open arms, the feathery kisses pressed into his shoulder through a shirt, never doing more than Kiyoomi was okay with.

So, maybe he understood why Atsumu never brought up the idea of taking it a step further. "I'm happy with just being with you." He had reassured, but Kiyoomi is not an idiot. He sees how Atsumu's gaze lingers on ring shops, how his gaze wanders towards him when Hinata Shouyo and Bokuto Koutarou gush about their husbands, how he pauses when interviewers ask what they would do next.

And Atsumu always laughs it off, the sweet and low chortle that makes Kiyoomi's heart race as he takes Kiyoomi's hands to hold, "Well, Kiyoomi isn't going anywhere, so there's no need to rush."

Was it rushing? Standing with Miya Osamu and Komori Motoya in a ring shop as he scans the diamonds, he can only wonder if four years in a happy relationship was "rushing". Honestly, if Atsumu dragged him off to an impromptu wedding with only Osamu as an officiant two years into their relationship, Kiyoomi would've happily dropped everything to get married.

So, no, it wasn't rushing. Osamu rolled his eyes when Kiyoomi asked him for permission, mumbling something about it being "about damn time, I was going to go over and throw wedding rings at you."

Returning home with a ring heavy in his pocket to see Atsumu's face pop out from the kitchen with a grin, "Welcome home, Omi!"

He wipes his hands on his apron as he hurries to greet Kiyoomi with a hug, "I'm making curry tonight, and I think Samu and Sunarin wanted to come over for dinner"—Atsumu rambles on as Kiyoomi takes off his shoes carefully, his hands clenching over the metal.

Watching Atsumu's lips curl higher in excitement at the thought of seeing his best friends, watching Atsumu's cheeks flush as Kiyoomi gently presses his lips against Atsumu's forehead, it makes something snap in his head, "I love you so much."

Atsumu laughs, "I love you—"

"I want to get married."

Atsumu's body stiffens, eyes wide, hazel orbs darting back up to Kiyoomi's deep green, stuttering out, "What...?"

Kiyoomi's heart thunders in his chest, his throat tightening as he forces out a chuckle, "This isn't how I wanted to propose—"

"Do you mean it...?" His voice cracks and Kiyoomi instantly gathers him closer so Atsumu is pressed against his chest, his head in the crook of Kiyoomi's neck. "Are you serious...?"

Without hesitation, "Yes, I want to marry you, Tsumu. I love you, more than anything else. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life."

Stepping back, the shut door right behind him, he fishes out the ring and drops to his knee, "Miya Atsumu, love of my life"—Atsumu snickers between his sniffles—"will you give me the honor of marrying me?"

Atsumu sinks to meet his boyfriend, "Omi, are you stupid? Of course, of course, yes—" The hiccups cut off his words as Kiyoomi gently begins to slide the ring onto his finger, "Omi... you can't take this back, you know?" His voice barely about a whisper, "It'll be harder for you to leave, divorce papers and lawyers—"

"You are thinking of divorce the moment I propose?" Kiyoomi teases, pressing his lips against the blonde's nose, "Don't be silly, I'm yours and I'm here to stay.

"I love you and I want to be with you until we're old, idiot..."

"I love you, too. I love you."

When Osamu and Rintarou arrive earlier because of Atsumu's text and Atsumu runs straight into them to hug them. "Don't cry, you big baby." Osamu grumbles, hugging his twin just as tightly.

Rintarou rolls his eyes, "You cried the entire way here, don't lie."

Before Osamu can splutter out a deny, Atsumu just whispers to shut both of them up, "I love you guys... I'm so lucky..."

Kiyoomi smiles, leaning against the wall as Osamu's eyes water, "I love you, too..." and Rintarou chuckles, "Be happy, Tsumu. You better be happy."

"I'm the happiest, Samu. I'm happy..."


End file.
